


Couldn't let you go

by Mareridt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hale Pack, Hale-McCall Pack, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, McCall Pack, Soul Bond, Top Derek, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: A violent cough shook his chest, prompting another scream.“-ott, let me do it. Let me Bite him, let me save him!”“Derek, Stiles doesn’t want to be like us, he just-”A strong roar seemed to vibrate through Stiles’ body. “I don’t want him to die!”Stiles tried to answer that. He opened his mouth to speak, but something was choking him- it felt like drowning, and he coughed again, something warm and wet spilling from his lips, something with a metallic taste.





	Couldn't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for being late so much. I'm in the middle of my exams, so I'm not in my right mind at the moment and I was so SURE today was the day I should have posted it, but I got it wrong so I'm sorry. Anyway, this is the first chapter, the next will come in a week or so, and there will be around... three or four chapters... for now. I don't exactly know, it could get bigger. But I hope you like it! I really hope you like it.
> 
> Written for the Sterek Summer Exchange 2017, for do-what-the-knight-tells-you on tumblr.  
> Unbetad.

 

 

Usually, when everything was reduced to a mess of black, red and white shining spots, blood was being shed.

“Is he breathing? Please, _fuck_ , tell me he’s still-”

Stiles had around fifteen seconds of ringing in his ears and floating sensation before the world started spinning again and with it came back the pain, flaring inside of him.

“-n you hear me? Stiles, can you hear me? He’s not ans-”

Someone was screaming, he realized, but it took hima while to understand it was him. How did it happen? How did he get hurt? The last thing he could remember was red eyes… and a hot white pain in his guts. Then a sound of breaking bones and here he was, harshly breathing.

“-n’t you dare sleep, Stiles, I swe- kill you if you tr-”

A violent cough shook his chest, prompting another scream. People were all over him, but he couldn’t recognize the voices, couldn’t recognize the silouhettes, couldn’t do anything but focus on the pain.

“-ott, let me do it. Let me Bite him, let me save him!”

“Derek, Stiles doesn’t want to be like us, he just-”

A strong roar seemed to vibrate through Stiles’ body. “I don’t want him to die!”

Stiles tried to answer that. He opened his mouth to speak, but something was choking him- it felt like drowning, and he coughed again, something warm and wet spilling from his lips, something with a metallic taste. He heard someone scream his name, but the words fainted again, hard to understand their meaning, hard to stay awake.

Before the world went black, he heard just one whisper, one he couldn’t understand.

“Use your spark, Derek. Your Alpha spark.”

 

 

_Something has changed._

_He started being able to feel the power inside of him after Doc told him about his spark. He started being able to feel the magic running along with his blood, to focus on it and find its core inside his chest, close to his heart._

_Now, focusing on it, it feels different. It_ is _different. His spark once shined bright white when he closed his eyes, but now… now he can see blue, green and under it all... red. His spark is enveloping the red, a warm magic embrace of sorts, like it’s protecting it. He doesn’t understand. Spark aren’t red;_ wolves _are._

_He focuses on the red light more, that’s when he feels it. He feels the wolf inside of him, protected by his magic, using its power, giving its own in return in an endless bond. When he feels it, the wolf feels him too; the red intensifies as the wolf tips its head back and howls._

_Something has changed._

_There’s a wolf inside of him. It’s an_ Alpha _._

 

 

Waking up with the sun right in your fucking face when the last time you had your eyes open it was pitch black outside was a bitch, Stiles could attest to that.

“Someone please turn off the sun” he mumbled, still not daring to open his eyes, not even knowing if he was alone or not, except he knew there was _someone_ there. He thought he heard a gasp as soon as he spoke, then the fucking sun went away and the place turned dark enough for him to lift his eyelids just that bit to look around.

Firstly he noticed was that it wasn’t a hospital room. In fact it was… it was his room, Stiles’ room. Secondly, he felt the dull but strong pain in every single cell of his body. Thirdly, apparently the sun didn’t go away, but simply someone was directly in front of the window, shielding him from its light.

“Thank God you’re alive, son.” Stiles knew that voice. “We were starting to think you weren’t gonna make it.”

“Hey, daddy-o” His dad looked _ill_ , for the lack of a better word: pale skin, red, puffy eyes like he had been crying, lips stretched in a thin line of concern. “You know me, hard to get rid of. How long have I been out?”

Noah hesitated. “Two weeks. We were starting to lose hope.”

The relief Stiles had felt for being alive suddenly crashed under the fear of leaving his own father alone. Of leaving his friends alone. A strange, tugging feeling made itself present inside his chest when he thought about his pack, but the human decided to not pay it too much attention for the moment.

He fell silent, trying to gauge what to say next. “What happened?”

“They took you to Deaton,” Noah sighed. “Scott thought about taking you to the hospital, but everyone had their own wounds and no one could take there without setting off some kind of investigation. So they took you to the vet, called Melissa and patched up as good as possible.”

“Scott called you next?”

“No, it was Derek,” Stiles’ eyebrows climbed to his hairline. “He phoned me as soon as Doc judged you stable. He also helped me bringing you home.”

“Where is Derek now? Where’s the pack?” he tried to get up, but pain flared like fire from his guts, forcing him to lay back down even if the sheriff tried blocking him as well. “Please tell me no one died.”

“Calm down, son” Noah responded. “You’re the only one stupid enough to be in the way of an alpha werewolf without super healing powers.”

“I know, I know, fragile human skin and all of that. But Erica needed saving, and who better than her Batman could help?” he tried to turn it into sarcasm, but it came out a little too serious. His father looked exasperated and proud at once.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He stood up, moving away from the bed, the sun now free to stab Stiles’ eyes again. “I’m going to call the others, they’re going to be sick worried for you. Actually I’m surprised they’re not still here, especially Derek.”

Again, Stiles felt something tug in his chest, tugging towards the door. “What about him now?”

“He stayed here all the time, basically moved in the guest room.” Noah stopped in the middle of the room. “Is there anything I should know, Stiles?”

The boy felt a blush warming his cheeks. “Well, it was just a matter of time before the guy lost his damned mind, if that’s what you mean.” And in that right moment, they both noticed a figure in the doorway, leaning against the wall. The tug inside Stiles settled like it had never been there.

“Pot, kettle” said Derek, speaking low as if louder would have hurt the human. Surprisingly, Stiles didn’t answer, he just… _stared_. And stared. And stared.

He almost casually noticed the werewolf’s ears turning a bright pink before his dad cleared his voice. “Well, I’m… I’m going. To call Scott, yes, I’m going to call Scott and tell the others you’re okay” he basically fled, leaving the two guys alone, both deadly silent.

“You can...” Stiles coughed awkwardly. “You can sit, you know. I’m not going to bite.”

Derek nodded, but stayed where he was. “Much better here, I don’t want to risk getting infected by your masochist streak and get claws in my stomach.”

Stiles felt his face turn scorching hot. “For the record, I got it from you, so no risk possibly existing.”

The alpha wisely chose to not reply, instead coming to sit where the sheriff had been just a couple of minutes before. He observed him, attention and concern clear in his colourful eyes, not another word spoken for several long minutes. For all he kept quiet first, Stiles couldn’t really keep his mouth shut for that long.

“How close of a call had that been?” he whispered at last, not breaking eye contact not even for a second, waiting for the answer. Such thing never came, though, and after a while Derek looked away. Stiles almost believed he would not say anything else, but he was wrong.

“Closer then we would have liked” the words were almost whispered, as if Stiles shouldn’t have caught them. Suddenly, a flashback went off in his mind, like a vivid dream.

“ _-ott, let me do it. Let me Bite him, let me save him!”_

“ _Use your spark, Derek. Your Alpha spark.”_

“You wanted to bite me. You thought I wouldn’t make it.” Derek turned so fast Stiles almost worried about whiplash before realizing he spoke outloud and that was why a wide eyed werewolf was ready to flee from the room. He cleared his voice, trying to calm down his suddenly fast heart rate. “I heard you asking Scott, before blacking out. I think I did, at least.”

“You did. But no, you’re still… you.” the Alpha closed his eyes, as if it was hard for him to say it. “The Bite wasn’t that needed in the end.”  
Right. “You found another way,” he took in a breath. “I also heard someone telling you to use your spark. What does it mean, Derek? What spark?”

“I… The spark is...”

“HOLY _SH_ -You’re alive! You actually made it!” Scott definitely saved Derek from answering, by simply throwing himself on the bed with Stiles, forgetting the fragile, pale human was _hurt_. Stiles’ answering pained groan wasn’t heard over Derek’s roar. Scott almost roared back, but got control back in time to just flash his red eyes to the Hale Alpha. “Right,” he grimaced. “Guts on the wood floor just two weeks ago. Sometimes I forget you suck at healing, man.”

Stiles stuck out his tongue in a very mature act. “You were even shittier when human, so shut up.” He relaxed back on the bed, watching his best friend get cozy sitting at his side. “So, whatcha doin’? Everyone fine?”

“Yep. We all healed, after all. Except for you, that is.” Scott frowned, suddenly serious. “You almost died, dude. Try and not scare us all like that, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I can’t do that. How’s Erica?”

Derek spoke. “She’s fine. Feeling guilty, but fine. You should probably tell her something when they all come back from their patrolling duty.” He shrugged, not meeting anyone’s eyes for a change, but then he got up, moving towards the hall.

“What, where’re you-” Stiles tried sitting up again. “Derek, we were not done here!”  
Derek ignored him, like Stiles hadn’t seen that coming. “I’m going to call Deaton, you stay here.”

Stiles let himself fall down, ignoring his pain. “As if I can move.”

Scott tilted his head to the side. “But you can...t. No, you can’t, right, no chance” he bit his lips, like he had said something he shouldn’t have. “Waiting for Doc here.”

Stiles turned to his so-called best friend. “Why do I have the feeling you’re hiding something from me?” the werewolf had always been shit at lying – for most part – and then was no exception. “Like the “You can’t move” stuff.”

Scott sighed, giving up fairly easily. “Technically, you could move. Y’know, go aroung, sit up… Easy moving stuff.” Stiles just looked at him, his face a big loud sarcastic bitchface, trying to convey how much was he calling bullshit in that exact moment.

“What about “guts on the floor two weeks ago”?”

“That’s true, your guts were all over the ground, you were fucking _dying_!” Scott climbed off the bed. “But you’re healing, so it’s just a matter of how much it hurts.”

“ _Of course_ , I’m healing, that’s what a fuctioning human body does when it does not die! It heals, you moron!”

Scott huffed, annoyed. “Yes, but what I mean is that you’re healing _faster_ than a human!”

Stiles froze, heart loud once again, color draining from his face. “What.”

“You’re healing faster. Like… like us.”

“Like us?”  
“Like _werewolves_.”

 

 


End file.
